


Your Average Rainy Day for 221B

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mind Palace, Oneshot, no cases, non estab, one chapter, rainy day, then estab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No cases plus a rainy London day equals our favorite couple stuck inside with nothing to do. A nice lazy day for John and Sherlock. Let's see what they're up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Average Rainy Day for 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drimnotgaywatson.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drimnotgaywatson.tumblr.com).



> John and Sherlock are hopelessly in love, but neither has told the other because they're both precious babies who can't see what's right in front of them. It sounds cliche, but go with me here. It's sweet. Enjoy their lazy day!

It was raining in London yet again. Typical. It never particularly bothered Sherlock, really. He'd chase after criminals in any weather. The trouble with today was the fact that there weren't any criminals to chase. He'd spent all morning on John's laptop trying to find a case, any case. But no one needed them. There was nothing, not even a simple case he could solve from home. Normally, this would frustrate Sherlock beyond belief and send him on a rampage through the flat to find something, anything entertaining to occupy his mind. But not today. Today, he just settled himself on the sofa, hands steepled beneath his chin and eyes closed as he drifted off into his mind palace like he had countless times before. There may not have been any cases or anything entertaining going on right now, but there was plenty to do in his mind. And no one could bother him in his mind palace. He could indulge in his greatest fantasies if he pleased. No one would know and no one would interrupt. He was so busy in his mind palace that he never even noticed that John was making them tea. 

"Sherlock? We've run out of biscuits again. Do you want me to run next door and see if Mrs. Hudson has any she'd let us have?" John called from the kitchen where he was making them something to eat. But he didn't receive a response.

Having finished in the kitchen, he brought in a tray with two tea cups and the kettle placed on it. He set out their tea on a side table, his eyes locked on Sherlock. While he'd seen the man in a trance like this before, there was something different about this time. Usually Sherlock's expression was stone cold and hard, purely analytical. But now.....Well, there was a trace of something different. Just a tiny difference. It almost seemed as though Sherlock was.....smiling. John couldn't help but wonder what the man was thinking of now, because he never seemed so content and peaceful any other time.

John inched closer, making sure to keep quiet so he wouldn't disturb the man. He didn't want to ruin this moment. A small smile upon his own lips, the blogger crept ever closer to the distracted detective, knowing that he wouldn't be roused easily once stuck deep in his mind palace. Once he'd been there for days while John went to and from work, Tesco, and even made loud, but false, claims of starting a strip club in the flat. He knew it was safe to come closer. So he did, unable to help himself. Sherlock was like a work of art in this state, so calm and tranquil, looking as though he'd been completely untouched and a single prod could ruin him. John stood directly in front of his flatmate and friend, wondering what to do. But Sherlock's tranquility seemed to wash over John as well, making him forget anything that he had to do and just smile. 

John bit his lower lip though. There was something he wanted to do, but he wasn't so sure.....He debated it in his mind for a while before deciding to take a little step first. He reached forward tentatively and ran a hand gently through Sherlock's silky curls, then smiled a bit and leaned in to place the softest kiss imaginable on his flatemate's lips. But then something shocking happened. Sherlock seemed to kiss him back. John wasn't sure if it had been some involuntary reaction or something he'd imagined, but there was one way to find out. He leaned in again, pressing a harder, firmer kiss to Sherlock's perfectly formed lips, cupping the other's opalescent, sharp-boned cheek. He pulled back after a few moments, smiling fondly at the man. 

Sherlock blinked as he came out of his mind palace, where he'd previously just been kissing John. He was convinced that his mind palace was the only place where John could ever possibly love him. After all, the real John wasn't gay, as he'd made plain for everyone to see. Besides, no one could ever love Sherlock. Not really. Not even if they faked it. So he had a space for a John who loved him in his mind palace and had been kissing him. But when he blinked out of his trance and noticed John holding his face and smiling fondly at him, he realised what this must mean. John did love him......The real John.....Could this really be happening? Or was he assuming too quickly? No, no, this had to be right......Well......there was a way to find out. He pulled John down onto his lap, smirking a bit at the surprised gasp it drew from the dormer soldier. 

"Sherlock, I....." John breathed softly, then leaned forward to kiss the detective again gently.

Sherlock kissed back with much more force and passion, now knowing that the real John did love him and want him. This was something he had wanted for ages but had never been brave enough to go for. And now that he knew John felt the same way, he was going to take as much as he could get. He kissed John passionately, pouring out years of love and pent up emotions that he'd had no idea what to do with. John eventually pulled away for a breath, chuckling softly. "I feel the same," he whispered, pressing close and nuzzling Sherlock gently. The rest of their day included cuddles under blankets, Bond films, tea and biscuits, and lots of kissing. Just your average rainy day for 221B Baker Street.


End file.
